Rainy Days
by SatisfactoryInfluence
Summary: The rain is a funny thing. CC


A/N – I keep checking back to see if anyone has written stories or updated, and it's been the same for days, so I got inspired to write a Greek FF. I've never written for Greek before, only other shows, so I hope you enjoy. Reviews are great too. This story is set after the double date with Casey, Jonah, Cappie and Rebecca. I changed it, obviously, and my Hills reference is probably not lined up with the time of the episode, oh well! Enjoy.

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

--

The rain is a funny thing.

As Casey walked through the pouring rain, down Greek row, the only thing she was thinking about was an umbrella.

She wasn't thinking about how she had just slept with a 16 year old and she definitely wasn't thinking about how Rebecca and Cappie were probably waking up from a night of – fun.

Okay, maybe she was thinking about both things, but right now, most importantly she was thinking about how drenched she was becoming, and how she really wished she had some sort of protection.

She was also thinking about how stupid she was that she had decided to leave her car at the ZBZ house last night.

Most of all, she was thinking about how she wished she wasn't thinking so much.

The rain was making her flip-flops slippery, so she took them off, and was now walking down Greek row – barefoot. Fast approaching the Kappa Tau house.

She tried to speed past, even though they were all probably passed out, and hung over. No one would notice her walking outside in her bare feet in the pouring rain. Still, she walked fast, just in case. Just to save her ego a little bit.

"How's the weather out there Case?"

There goes her ego.

She looked up to see Cappie standing on the front porch of the KT house, in boxer shorts and a t-shirt that said 'You can't lose with booze'. He was smirking his usual smirk, and looking at her feet – her bare feet.

"Oh you know, clear skies" she spoke sarcastically, she was half-expecting Rebecca to walk out behind him, and half-glad she hadn't already. Somehow though, she wasn't as embarrassed that Cappie was seeing her like this than she thought she would be.

"You want an umbrella? Or a cup of Jack Daniels?" Cappie smiled as he gestured for her to come onto the porch.

"Not even Jack Daniels can help me now." Casey smiled and walked up onto the porch, out of the pouring rain. Not that it made a difference, she was drenched.

"Oh Casey, you have much to learn about Jack Daniels." He looked at her shivering figure, and the pieces of hair strewn all over her face. "Now what have I told you about walking around without shoes?" he smirked, shook his head and than started laughing. When he went to go check out the weather first hand on the porch, he definetly did not expect to see Casey.

"I guess I just have a barefoot thing." Casey tried to slip her flip-flops back on, but they were still too wet and slippery. So she tossed them off the porch, onto the lawn, and then just laughed and he laughed with her.

"Wet, shoeless and bitter. Just the way I like them." He smirked at her, and then slid down the wall to sit on the floor of the porch. He patted down to the space beside him, gesturing for her to sit down.

Then there was silence. No more laughing or smirking or joking. Just silence.

"So where are you coming from? A hot night with your veterinarian man friend?" Cappie tried to break the silence, only to make it more awkward.

But the awkward silence ended though, when Casey started laughing again. "You mean my 16 year old man friend? Real hot night."

"You slept with a 16 year old?" Than Cappie started laughing, and they were both laughing, and than his hand ended up on her knee. But she didn't say or do anything, she just kept laughing, as if this whole situation were completely normal.

"Speaking of hot nights, where's Rebecca?" Casey's smirk sort of faded as she asked the question, she really didn't want to know the answer. She was having a fun – weird – morning, and she was afraid he would say upstairs or something.

"I have no idea." He looked down at his feet, smirk still on his face, "Can you believe she accused me of being hung up on you?" He said it jokingly, putting his hand over his heart. It was so Cappie, and she felt a ping of happiness in her heart, even though knew it was probably not true.

"So, did you tell her she was wrong?" Casey forced herself to keep a smirk, and avoided his eye contact. She didn't want to hear 'yes' and even more, she didn't know what she'd do if he said 'no'.

"Well Casey that would be lying! And you know me, I'm an honest guy." His hand was still on her knee, and they both looked at it now, staying silent.

Silence again.

And again.

And again.

And suddenly all she could remember about the entire morning was silence because neither of them knew what to say.

"So did you watch the Hills last night? Can you believe Brody got with another girl while Lauren was in Paris? I mean – the nerve!" Cappie said in his best imitation girl voice, and he looked down at her, and she laughed.

And the routine began again, and they just had to wait for the next serious moment to endure the silence again.

"You watched the Hills last night? Even I didn't watch the Hills last night!" Casey put her head on his shoulder, and she smiled.

"That's because you were sleeping with a 16 year old!" He laughed, and she smacked his arm, and then they began to fight.

Play fight.

On the porch of the KT house.

They fought until he had her pinned underneath him. He could feel her heartbeat speeding up, and she could feel his hot breath on the cold wet skin of her neck.

And there was the silence again, but the good kind.

Only to be broken when he pushed his lips against hers. She moved his hands up to his dry hair and he moved his hands down to her waist. His hands trailed along the wet skin of her waistline.

And they kept kissing, and it kept raining, and they kept kissing and it kept raining.

"You don't know what you do to me Casey." He laughed as his lips moved to her neck, and he was kissing and she was smiling.

"I think I have an idea." And he pulled his lips back to hers.

And they kept kissing, and it kept raining, and they kept kissing and it kept raining.

"Why don't we go get you into something dry? Hmm." He kissed her, and slowly got up, pulling her with him.

"Oh, can I wear that red shirt I like so much?" She kissed him again, and grabbed his hand as he pulled her inside.

"I was thinking more – my bed." He smiled and gave her hand a tight squeeze, "But only if you promise you'll be there when I wake up."

"That implies sleeping." Then they were laughing again, and he let go of her hand and grabbed her from behind, and walked her all the way to his room, trailing kisses on her neck.

The rain is a funny thing.


End file.
